


Waiting

by LocalShinigami



Series: The Gift Series [5]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adoption, Bits of angst, Flash backs trying something new, I promise, M/M, character deaths but nothing to graphic, children/ parenting, free form, there is a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7785175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalShinigami/pseuds/LocalShinigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Magister remembers his life; loving, growing, pains, and long lost loves</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry... you can blame the song "Home We"ll Go" by Walking off the Earth (really great song by the way, highly recommend it)
> 
> Trying a different writing style; let me know how it works.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The old Magister hummed a little tune as he closed his front door. He could hear his children, _their_ children he thought to himself, bicker as they left. His son, a large Vashoth warrior, was telling his sister that she should get an escort next time she decided to travel from the estate in Minrathous to Vyrantium. His sister, a half elf, snubbed the idea. Her brother was quick to counter that she could hire him and the Chargers, no one in the Imperium really knew that they were siblings. The Magister could already picture his daughter's disdained look. The Imperium might have finally been getting better, particularly since slavery had been official abolition several decades or so ago, but that did not mean that it was safe for a full grown warrior Vashoth to be walking the city streets.

The Magister smiled to himself as he thought about how much their children had grown, as he walked heavily on white wooden cane. He remembered that first time he had met his son.

His small elven lover, Orion, had been carrying the scared boy on his back, right up to the front door of their villa. It seemed that the young Vashoth would only allow the rouge to touch him. Dorian had stared at the trembling boy for a full minute, before he walked into the kitchen and pulled out some cookies and milk for him. Food bribes had helped with some of the boy's, Roran, nerves, but the deal had been sealed when both Orion and Roran had gotten terribly sick.

Orion had been able to manage himself with the help from their other lover, The Iron Bull, but was not capable of taking care of the boy. Bull had still been unsure of the child. It was one thing to protect and play with a child, it was quite another to be raising one. Which had left Dorian the only one that could. Dorian had spent nearly a week in the Roran's room, making sure he had soup and water, reading and singing, and holding the small child when he was in pain, finally could not take it anymore and started to cry. Dorian had soothed has best he could.

A few days later, once Orion and the child had recovered, Dorian found the young boy following him throughout the house, watching, listening, asking the mage questions when he heard the adults talk.

The day everyone was leaving the villa had had more tears than normal. Dorian had to promise several times, that not only would he talk to the young Vashoth through the crystals, but would also send letters just for him. The boy had not realized that most of those letters would carrier small trinkets that Dorian thought he would enjoy.

The Magister shook his head, the smile never disappearing though, as he reached the stairs that would lead to their room.

He thought of his daughter next, who would turn out to be a powerful mage in her own right.

The Iron Bull had found her, almost two years after Roran had entered their lives. A wisp of a thing, that held a lot of anger towards the world. Bull had informed both Orion and Dorian that the girl had witnessed her family being murdered by murderers. The Bull and his Chargers had heard the girl scream for help. Rushing to her aid, they had been able to stop the bandits from killing her. Bull and his boys had gotten the girl and the bodies of her family back to their village. At first she had been fearful and sad, but the fear and sadness quickly turned into rage. She started to call the humans name, shouting vulgar things at them, blaming humans for the death of her family. The murderers had made comments that they had killed her family because they were mixed. She could not let the words go. Skinner had sympathized.

The day the Chargers left the village, found them with one extra member. Skinner and The Iron Bull had tried to help the young girl, Seraphina, turn her anger into a passion to protect. It had slowly started to work until training had started.

Skinner had been showing her some moves with a knife that she could not grasp. The more and more they worked on it, the angrier she got. Finally throwing the knife to the ground, Phina had leapt towards her make shift dummy, attempting to throw a punch, only to have fire erupt from her hands. Dorian had gotten a frantic call from Bull, pleading for advice. Dorian and Dalish talked instead and had come up with a plan.

Several weeks later found The Iron Bull and the Chargers at the villa with a scared, angry young girl. Dorian had taken one look at her and decided what she really needed was to tell her that she was not the only who had had a terrifying first experience.

Dorian had explained to her that he had been with his mother when his power had manifested. They had been getting him proper clothes for a party, when the tailor, who had been pinning his clothes, kept catching his skin. Dorian had kept telling the man to stop, but when the man had done it for the fifth time, fire had leapt from Dorian's hands catching the fabric next to him. Up went most of the fabric, the rug and the tailor's jacket. Mortified, Dorian had wanted to cry, but was given a stern look. The tailor had had it worse than him though, his business left in shambles after Aquinea Pavus was through with him.

He also told Phina of Felix's first time. Felix had been so nervous meeting the young girl who was suppose to be his fiancée that electricity had shot from his hand as he had reached for her to lead her to the parlor. It had completely ruined her hair, making it stand up on end and the metal in her outfit to sparked. Felix had not been able to look at the young girl again without blushing.

For the first time, since Bull and the Chargers had rescued their lost waif, laughter tumbled out of her and her shoulders lost some of their tension. Things had even gotten a bit better when Orion had shown up with his young ward. The little half elf's temperament had improved when she had had someone to boss around. She had been the older sister in her family and now that she had someone younger than her once again, she took full advantage of it. It had scared Bull, Orion and Dorian how quickly she had gotten the Vashoth wrapped around her finger.

When deciding what should be done about her training, Dorian thought he might be able to pull off keeping the young girl with him. She luckily looked more human than elf, which allowed Dorian to make up a story about her being a laetan with no family that had come into power. There were many mixed feelings, but after having a conversation that included Maevaris, a plan had been made. Phina would travel with him as his ward and learn her to control her magic with him as her tutor.

Once again, there were more tears then normal when everyone left the villa, but with more promises to keep in touch and a promise to meet at the villa in a few months, everyone was able to leave.

Dorian had been grateful to the Maker that he had been able to raise the young woman.

She was a smart, strong and funny young lady, that had a spirit that could not be broken. Roran was much the same way. The two would banter and butt heads, but if anyone tried to hurt the other, Maker have mercy on their soul, because those two wouldn't.

The Magister's smile grew at the thought. The children had clearly picked up several traits from their adoptive parents.

Walking into his room, he walked up to the old mirror that sat in the back, away from all windows. Looking at the clear glass, he studied himself.

Skin still a caramel color, back still straight even if his legs could not stand for long, a silver-grey goatee covering his chin. Looking around his storm grey eyes, he saw wrinkles, but instead of disliking them, he wore them with pride, because these wrinkles were his laugh lines, showing how much happiness had been in his life. His hair was short again and the same silvery-grey color as his goatee. There was even a small scar that that ran across his forehead that was from the Fade War.

The Magister's smile disappeared at the thought of the Fade War.

Solas's doing. The elf had managed to succeed in bringing the Veil down, but there were grave consequences, that were unforeseen. Magic, the likes of which no one save the elven gods had seen, came back to the world. Some elven structures even started to put themselves back together. Almost all elves became mages, the old magic looking for its past host again.

The world did not burn, like Solas thought it would and the old elven gods were far more prepared then Solas could have anticipated. And the Abyssal creatures fury was great.

Orion, even though he had given up the title of Inquisitor had spent many years searching for Solas, preparing to defend the world against the elf. The divine bad luck that Orion had, had once again pulled them out of a bad spot. Orion had found many brave and smart people of all different races and heritage and had turned them into a team. This team was able to contain both gods and monsters while Dagna and that extraordinary dwarf named Sandal were able to guide the mages and Templars in a ritual that had helped Solas destroy the gods and monsters.

Once all enemies had been defeated, Orion had hunted Solas.

Dorian remembered finding his amatus afterwards, seeing the tears streak from his mismatched eyes as he clutched the body of his Hahren. Sobs were the only noise you could hear in the clearing that had held their final battle. Dorian and Bull had stopped the others from coming into the clearing, thinking it best that Orion have space.

Orion had loved Solas, even though he had been the cause of much of his pain, was the reason his body had been poisoned. But, and Orion always would counter that statement with this; he was also the cause of all the joy in his life. Without Solas, Orion would not have met either of his lovers, would not have found his children, would not have known what true friends were. For every bad thing, there had been an equally good thing and Orion could not have thanked the man enough.

But he saw what Solas intended to do and knew that it would spell disaster for the rest of Thedas. So he ended the man that he had owed everything to. In return though for taking his Hahren's life, he also gave up his own to do the one thing that he could agree with; protect the elves.

Arlathan had been reborn when the Veil had been destroyed. Its great crystal structures and winding trees growing and teeming with magic. The old wards were strengthen and Orion knew he would be able to protect the elves from within that sanctuary.

So gathering Solas's people and taking the name Fen'Harel, Orion led The People to safety.

Dorian, Bull and their children did not see him for many years. The children, who weren't really children anymore, both being in the twenties, worked with their papa and tama to help protect and rebuild.

Orion had been well trained by both Leliana and Josephine and had left instructions and plans for his inner circle and team. Many countries listened to the word of the Inquisitor, who they all believed had passed away in the final battle, not knowing what else to think. Dorian had wanted to laugh at the ridiculousness. For years, many countries had scorned the Inquisitor after the Inquisition had been disbanded, thinking he was making up wild stories to get attention. None had taken him seriously.

Now, once again, the clamored for him, but he was not there. So they took second best and listened to the people that had been trying to prevent this from happening.

It had taken many years to right the world again. On the plus side though, it had been easier to reform Tevinter after the event. Many of the elven slaves were no longer in Tevinter and those that were, were stronger than most of the human mages, magic coming so readily to them. The downfall was trying to stop those ex-slaves from slaughtering all of the humans that were in their path. Dorian was glad that Bull had stayed close. It made protecting innocents much easier.

A grim grin covered the Magister's face, remembering all of the times that they had not arrived fast enough. The bodies of the children had always been the most difficult part, even if he had felt pity for the new mages.

Lightly touching the glass, the Magister remembered when the mirror had mysteries showed up at the villa.

He had gotten a message in Minrathous that his package, one he knew nothing about, had been delivered to the villa as requested. Dorian had dropped everything and raced for the villa, fearing a trap that could harm any of his children or his amatus. By the time that he had arrived, Bull was there, eyeing the box that stood on the porch.

Carefully they had unpacked the item, both stopping once they saw the glass. They instantly knew what it was, had traveled through these devices multiple times when the Exalted Council had happened. Worry gnawed at them, but there was also a small nugget of hope. Gently carrying the mirror inside, they brought it to their room, where hopefully they could keep everything contained if something went wrong. Enough room for them to move, hopefully not enough for an enemy.

They watched the mirror for days, before anything happened.

It was late in the evening, when the mirror started to glow a soft green light. Both prepared for battle, but halted when they saw the lone figure walk out of the mirror.

Their Orion stood in their room, nicely dressed, looking healthy, but definitely older, weaker. He leaned upon a white wooden cane favoring his right leg, his left arm that was made out of dragon bone, dragon hide and lyrium had a green tint to it, a sign that the rest of the anchor's poison was still in him. Orion's eyes were still bright though, his gold and green eyes smiling at his lovers. He waited for them to move.

On their next breath they did. Hugging and kissing, soft murmurs and tears were heard, none of them too sure who was making what noises. Soon they were on the bed, touching, telling stories, whispering apologize against bare skin. Sleep did not come to them until the next day.

Within a few days of Orion's return, Roran and Seraphina arrived. More tears and whispered apologizes. Once all the tears had dried and smiles were what was left, Orion took them up to the bedroom and showed them the mirror. He taught all of them how to used it and then showed them their other home.

Orion's house was surround by wildlife, huge trees and crystals. The house itself was made out of trees and crystals that Orion had song together. Phina had given her dada a look and demanded to know what that meant. Orion showed them. Showed them many wonders that surround his home.

The group quickly realized, that even though the house was surrounded by wildlife, Orion was not alone. Many elves lived all around. Some were curious to met the newcomers, others wanted nothing to do with them. Their city was more part of the forest then a part from it. It was almost like the dwarves, except instead of being below, they lived above in the trees and crystals.

Orion explained that they were allowed to come and go as they pleased, but were not allowed to bring anyone else unless they had had permission from either him or the town elders. They were slowly letting outsiders in on their borders, not wanting to be cut off from the rest of the world, but not wanting the world to consume them.

Life had been good after that visit. Their family was whole once again.

The Magister smiled again as he activated the mirror. Stepping forward, he walked into a room that was bare. No one lived here now. His smile turned into a soft, sad look as he walked through the house. None of them could bare staying in the place anymore. The other elves left it alone, treating it as part of the memorial for their Inquisitor, for their Fen'Harel, for their protector.

The Magister walked out the back door by the kitchen, walking into the "backyard", if you could call it a backyard. There was no border or boundary. He walked until he saw the fountain. A large crystal wolf sat atop stones that had vines engraved in it. Water spewed from the cracks in-between the stones, landing into the pool below.

The Magister sat upon the bench the stood next to the fountain, his eyes trailing down to the names that were engraved at the base of the wolf, as he placed the white cane next to him. The top name was _"Solas, Fen'Harel"_ , below that name stood _"Orion, Fen'Harel"_.

The Magister's eyes watered when they landed on the name.

The poison of the anchor had finally caught up to Orion, almost twenty years ago. The magic that had flooded the world had slowed the process, but nothing could heal it. The elves had called through the sending crystal that Orion had carried. It was attached to his part of the dragon tooth. Bull, Dorian and the children had rushed to the dying elf's side.

Orion had been in pain. It had angered Dorian that his death could not be peaceful. Bull and him had debated about slipping him something to help quicken his passing, just so he wasn't in pain, when suddenly Orion's eyes had snapped open. He glanced at his family, a smile crossing his lips. A soft, whispered "I love you", and then his eyes slowly closed, never to open again.

Dorian remembers a moment of quite, before he screams in denial. Grasping the still warm hand, he wills life into the body, magic starting to push in, then he is ripped away. Fire danced across him, only stilling when he sees one blue eye staring at him, tearing streaming down grey skin. Bull crushes him to his chest, pleading that Dorian not try and bring him back, reminding him that it would be nothing but a shell that could move.

Dorian collapses, sobbing into the strong grey chest. He feels two more sets of arms, one small, the other large, circle around him as well. How long they stayed together crying and holding each other, none of them could have said. They know it is dark by the time they move, Dorian and the children having to help Bull into a chair, his bad leg no longer able to move.

They bury Orion a few days later, after they are able to collect the rest of the inner circle and the Chargers. Drinking and singing do occur but it is somberly. They are left alone by the rest of the elves, but they all can still hear them singing their own mourning songs.

Tears slip down the Magister's face, a weariness slipping into his bones as he looks at the last name on the list, _"The Iron Bull, Protector"._

Bull passed away four years after Orion, dying from a fight wound.

The Magister curses that day.

Dorian had asked Bull to stay home, knowing that his Amatus's leg was no longer strong enough to carry him for long. The Iron Bull had laughed and promised he would not do anything reckless. He was not walking anywhere and he was only going to stay with Roran for a little while to make sure everything was going well, now that he was commanding the Chargers. Dorian had frowned, but knew Bull would keep his word.

They should have known that Bull would break his word, if his son was endangered.

The mercenaries had not seen the bandits coming, a local group, who know how to use the terrain to their advantage. The leader had seen the two Qunari and were concerned, but then realized that Bull would not be able to fight, so he had his best men focus on the younger one. They should not have underestimated The Iron Bull.

The bandits had attacked, Roran called out the right commands, but was not prepared to have so many men on him so quickly. He was able to hold them off for a few moments, but one of the bandits was able to sneak behind and hit his knees hard. Down went the young Qunari. He tried to roll away, but the leader had been ready and moved to swing his axe down.

His axe barely got above his head before he heard the roar. He was not able to turn to see the older Qunari swing his own axe to cleave the man in half.

Bull was reaving, his eye sight going red the moment he saw his son drop. He was able to cut down several more men, before blinding pain covered his side. Looking down he saw that the rouge had slipped in on his blind side and had ripped his daggers through the reaving Bull.

The man smirked, ready to dart back, but was surprised when Bull moved faster than he had expected. Bull grabbed the rouge by the throat and began to crush him with his hands. The rouge managed to stab Bull's arm twice, but the warrior did not relent, too far into his blood craze to feel the wounds. It wasn't until the rouge's neck snapped, did Bull feel the pain.

He felt arms around him as he dropped backwards. He looked up to see his son. He grabbed his tooth about his neck and tried to pull it off. Strength was leaving his arms though and he could not do much. Roran reached up to grab the tooth. Looking at his tama, he could see the older Qunari was losing blood fast, that the damage had been too great to the old body.

Bull looked up at the young man as best he could, his vision already becoming bleary, took one last shuddering breath and whispered Dorian's name.

A week, it had taken Roran a week to get his tama's body back home. Dorian had saw the company, had saw the young Qunari and a wagon that had not been there when they had left, and had dropped the book he had been reading to run across the yard.

He slammed into his son, eyes pleading. Roran could not look at his papa, only held out his hand to give him the tooth. Dorian lightly touched the slightly warm tooth, then backed away, crying, screaming, shaking his head. His son tried to touch him, to hold him, tears and apologize streaming from him, but Dorian would hear none of it. Fire blazed about him, almost burning his son. He dropped to knees and screamed towards the sky. Screamed till he was hoarse.

He become still after that. The light had left his eyes. For days Roran feared his papa would perish too. It took Krem to pull him out of his stupor.

The 'Vint had walked into the villa, back straight, tears held back. He found Dorian sitting in the bedroom staring listlessly out the window. Krem walked right up to the man and without a word or sound, slapped Dorian across the face.

Dorian eyes focused as he stared at the younger 'vint, raging boiling in him. He went to stand up, but Krem slapped hard again. The mage stuttered for just a moment before he slammed into the other man. They both punched and kicked at each other as they rolled around the bedroom floor. Dorian had learned a few moves from Bull and Orion, but Krem was better.

Before long Krem had Dorian pinned. They raged at each other, screaming until their screaming turned into crying. Krem dropped against Dorian's chest burying his face into the other man's chest. They held each other as they cried, not letting go until no more tears would come.

The Magister blinked back the rest of his tears. Krem had been right, Bull would not have wanted him to cry.

Krem and Dorian had been inseparable for few months after Bull had passed, helping each other get passed the Qunari sized whole in their hearts. Dorian had just trudged on for awhile, not finding much joy in the world anymore. His daughter had brought him back to the main estate for while, burying him under mountains of paperwork.

It had taken a few years, but Dorian had come back. His first granddaughter had helped. Her birth had been bittersweet, but his love for her had been endless. The twins that had followed were even more of a surprise (both a girl and a boy!) and then one last granddaughter. The villa had filled with laughter and color again.

The Magister had found peace. He felt that peace now as he stared at his lovers' names and the man that had caused it all. He felt sleep creeping up on him, the cool breeze and the warm sun making the area comfortable. Clutching the whole dragon's tooth, the Magister fell asleep.

The Magister felt hands wrap around his chest.

"Dorian", a voice whispered into his hair. Tilting his head back he allowed a searching mouth to kiss his neck. "Wake up sleepy head." Dorian cracked an eye open to see a pair of mismatched eyes looking at him.

"Thank you." The voice whispered against his temple.

"For what?" He asked.

"For making us wait," the voice answered.

"That's a good thing?" Dorian questioned.

"Yes, yes it is." A smile joined those mismatched eyes. Orion came into focus. Dorian could only sleepy smile at his lost love.

"I kept hoping I would see you again," Dorian whispered as he began to choke up.

"We never left, Muirnin."

"As if we could leave such a great ass behind." A deep voice rumbled from Dorian's side. Dorian lifted his head up to see The Iron Bull grinning down at him. "Missed you kadan."

Tears slipped from Dorian's eyes. Orion's hand appeared in front of him. Looking back up at the elf, the elf leaned closer and whispered, "take my hand and we'll head home."

Dorian smiled and grabbed the offered hand.

*****

The fountain now has four names:

_Solas, Fen'Harel_

_Orion, Fen'Harel_

_The Iron Bull, Protector_

_Dorian Pavus, Beloved_


End file.
